Set to Music
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. Various pairings. It's the music meme that's doing the rounds on LJ. Play ten songs and write for the duration.


Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.  
Warnings: Fluff?  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno

* * *

_I Drove All Night – Roy Orbison (Jazz/Prowl)_

Jazz drove; he knew the destination he had in mind. He had to get to Prowl. He had to see Prowl. It didn't matter how long it took. He just knew he needed to see Prowl, to hold him tight and to tell him how much he loved him. Regardless of whether Prowl thought it was all right or completely illogical.

All he could think of throughout his entire journey was Prowl. The Datsun occupied all of his processor. At least it was dark and the roads were quiet, meaning that Jazz could allow his processor to wander. How they had met one another, the first time they'd kissed. The first time they'd interfaced. As Jazz swerved towards the edge of the road, he decided that he ought not to think too much. That was Prowl's job, to do the thinking. Jazz was the more emotional half of the pair.

* * *

_It's A Beautiful Day – Queen (Hound/Mirage_)

The sunrise was quiet and peaceful. There was no one around, only the faint sound of rustling leaves in the breeze and bird song reached his audios. Hound just sat and watched. He loved the sunrise, the start of each new day. It was beautiful. Each morning he told himself that he would do it. Each morning he convinced himself, promised that he would tell Mirage.

But it was hopeless. Whenever he got close enough to say anything to Mirage his processor seemed to freeze. He couldn't form the words he wanted to say. As much as he wanted to say it, he couldn't…

* * *

_The Voice – The Moody Blues (Red Alert/Inferno)_

Red Alert loved to simply listen. Others thought he was being quiet and unsociable, but he knew what he was listening for. The soft lilt of Inferno's voice. He could hear that through any conversation being held in the rec. room. It seemed to call to his very spark each time he heard the fire engine speak, resonating deep within him.

Inferno made him feel safe. He didn't worry quite so much when it was Inferno watching his back. And to his credit, Inferno didn't seem to mind spending time with the Security Director – both on and off duty. When he got paranoid and concentrated on all the mistakes he had made in the past, Inferno was there to guide him back to reality. It was Inferno's voice he focussed on to help him through it.

Tonight though, there was something different in the tone Inferno was using. A softer, huskier voice and Red Alert almost thought he'd hear the words he wanted to hear…

* * *

_Home By Now/No Matter What – Meatloaf (Jazz/Prowl)_

"We're lost!"

"We are not lost Jazz."

"Well I for one ain't got a fragging idea where we are. My sensors are completely on the fritz." The thunder boomed across the sky, echoing around the canyon they found themselves in. The freak storm had appeared suddenly, ferocious in its intensity, forcing them both to seek shelter.

"We are only a few miles from the Ark."

"Doesn't seem like it. Should've been there by now." They were huddled together against the cliff-face, trying to avoid the rain as much as possible.

"I misjudged."

"What?"

"I misjudged our route." Prowl answered after a lengthy pause.

"You're actually admitting we're lost?"

"Not entirely. I am just not sure where we are." Jazz couldn't help but laugh.

"Prowl, you do have a sense of humor!" Prowl's only reply was a huff and he twisted to try and get away from the persistent rain.

"I'm sorry."

"Prowl, you don't have to apologise for anything. No matter what you've done. Unless it's something real bad…" Jazz trailed off, not wanting to even think of any possibilities that would lead to that. He couldn't deny that he cared for the tactician, but he wasn't sure how Prowl felt. And over the years, he'd come to the conclusion that it didn't matter. He loved Prowl, it didn't matter whether Prowl loved him back or not. Besides, he didn't want to ruin their friendship by admitting anything.

"You don't think they'll come looking for us in this weather?" Jazz suddenly asked.

"I doubt it. Although we should have returned to the Ark by now…"

* * *

_Heaven – Bryan Adams (Red Alert/Inferno)_

Inferno couldn't help but stare. Red Alert looked so peaceful when he was recharging. The troubles that plagued him while he was online didn't affect him during his recharge cycle. Faceplates softened and Inferno could swear he could see a smile on his lover's lips.

He curled closer, gently tracing one finger up Red Alert's plating. They worked so well together and Inferno wouldn't have it any other way. He was the only one that could calm Red Alert down. The only one Red Alert would turn to. The only one Red Alert trusted implicitly.

It was heaven to put it simply. Nothing else described the feelings he got. The pure joy he felt knowing that he loved Red Alert. That he would always be there, regardless. Good or bad, he would stand by Red Alert's side for as long as they both functioned.

Sometimes he found it hard to believe that Red Alert would want him. But the security director would always reassure him. Soft kisses and gentle touches that reaffirmed their love for one another.

* * *

_Words – The Monkees (Not going to tell you!)_

Sometimes he couldn't help himself. The words that came out of his vocaliser didn't seem to have been routed through his processor. Lies all of them. He couldn't tell him the truth.

"We can talk about it." Was always the response. But he couldn't. Words failed him. All he could do was walk away. It seemed like he was a different mech. when the other was around.

The last time, he was left standing there, watching as he walked away, only able to hear the words he'd spoken over and over again. Every single lie and deliberately spoken to hurt the other.

* * *

_Missing You – John Waite (Ratchet/Wheeljack)_

It didn't matter how long it was until the next shuttle trip down to Earth. All that mattered was that they were separated, miles away from one another. Ratchet stood at the door to their temporary base, watching the skies, wondering if Wheeljack were doing the same. He missed the inventor, even if he did have a nasty habit of blowing himself up. Right there and then he decided he would tell Wheeljack he missed him the next time he saw him. He would tell him how much he loved him. And how much it hurt when they were parted. It almost felt like his spark was being torn in two, regardless of how illogical it was. It wasn't as if they were bonded, but the way he felt, Ratchet almost felt as though he were.

He'd been stationed up on Moonbase 1 for the last month.

* * *

_Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes – Korgis (Jazz/Prowl)_

There was no better teacher, Prowl decided. No matter what the subject matter, Prowl could always rely on Jazz to teach him. Whether it was learning the moves to the strange new dance that Jazz adored, or how best to please the saboteur; Jazz taught, Prowl learnt.

"Need you…" Was the whine from Jazz's vocaliser. It always amazed him that he could wring those sounds from Jazz. Time and time again, Prowl proved to himself that he wasn't as cold-sparked as others thought him to be.

* * *

_Is This Love – Whitesnake (Blaster/Tracks)_

He watched and wondered. The guilt every time he watched him leave tore at his spark. He couldn't wait until Tracks came back. It didn't feel right without the Corvette there by his side. But he wasn't sure why. Was it a shared love of the city night life? The music? Love? Whatever it was, it gripped at his spark and held on.

Nothing was better than resting on the soft seats of Track's alt form. Well, the thought of holding him in his arms was a dream he wanted to realise.

Everything felt right when Tracks was around, but Blaster simply wasn't sure how he could tell him. He was sure he'd found the one his spark resonated with.

* * *

_Keep On Loving You – REO Speedwagon (Jazz/Prowl)_

In retrospect, Jazz should have known something was wrong. He made his living by reading other mechs body language. But the one he couldn't read was Prowl.

And that was the one he wanted to be able to read.

He was a player, pure and simple. He loved to love, even though he knew that Prowl was the only mech for him. Prowl had ignored his declarations of love, calling them a flight of fancy.

It was only when Jazz started noticing the droop in Prowl's doorwings that he realised Prowl had been trying to protect himself. But watching the saboteur interface with half the 'bots on the Ark took its toll over time.


End file.
